It's You
by junegem
Summary: A mysterious new student moves to Kaoru's high school. Just one day in, and he's already got girls fawning all over him. But only one person seems immune to his charms. KK


Author's note:

this is a high school story, from what i know of high school. this is new for me. writing stories on fanfiction, i mean. hope you guys read and enjoy! currently studying for my exams now, so i may not have time to update. but i'll try my best to squeeze in a few chapterswhenever i can:) anyway, make sure you review!

________________________________________________________________

Excited whispers drew in from all sides as he walked down the hallway. Students stopped dead in their tracks and stared open-mouthed at the newcomer sanguinely making his way to class.

"Whoa...."

"_Yeouch!!!"_

"Damn, that boy is _hot_."

"Oh. My. God."

"Dude, get a load of the _hair_!"

As though in response to that later comment, the boy flicked long red bangs out of his lavender eyes and pushed his lustrous mane of dark red hair over his right shoulder.

Right on cue, a whole new bout of even more frantic fangirl murmurings ensued.

"Did you see that? Oh my gosh did you see that? He's so _hot_..."

"I need a fan...someone got a fan? It's getting really hot in here..."

"About time we got some decent looking guys around here!"

"Decent looking? Are you blind? He's gorgeous!"

"Ahhh!!! He looked at me! I swear he looked me..."

With a supremely bored (and rather attractive) look on his face, the newcomer ignored the frantic whispers as though it wasn't the first time he had been unashamedly ogled at by numerous hormone ridden teenage girls.

It probably wasn't.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Kaoru!! Kaoru!" Misao wailed, breathless, tugging at her friend's sleeve.

"What is it, Misao? Hold on while I stuff this in-" Kaoru responded, shoving a huge pile of books to the back of her locker. Brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes and panting slightly, she turned to her best friend, who was now staring into space with a faraway look upon her face. "Err, Misao? Earth to Misao!" Kaoru tapped her knuckles gently on her best friend's head. "Are you alright? What's up with the spaced out look?"

Suddenly, as though possessed, Misao turned on Kaoru. Grabbing her shoulders in a talon-like grip, she pushed Kaoru against the wall with a bang and leaned her head in against hers. Several male heads turned in their direction with interest.

"Misao! What-the-hell-are-you-doing?!" Kaoru whispered angrily trying to push her smaller friend off her. 'And since when have you gotten so strong?' she wondered.

Misao stared desperately at her friend. Their faces were mere inches apart. Misao's eyes bored into hers with sharp intensity and, if possible, she moved her face even closer to Kaoru's, who was now panicking.

"Kaoru, I know this is hard to believe, but an angel has just entered this school."

Kaoru's eyes grew huge. She steadied herself and pushed Misao's hands off her shoulders gently. Adjusted her backpack more securely, she stared down at Misao seriously. "Of course. I knew it."

Misao blinked. "Eh?"

Strange. Quite the opposite of the reaction she had envisioned.

Kaoru nodded her head solemnly. She paced up and down, tapping a slim finger against her chin as though in deep thought. "I've had my suspicions for a long time, but I just.....you know....you being my friend and all....."

Misao frowned. Ok, definitely strange.

"Um, Kaoru? Are you ok? Are you saying you've met this guy before-?

"MAKIMACHI MISAO, I DECLARE YOU OFFICIALLY GAY!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kenshin spluttered. What- What was that he heard?! He stared around in shock. The students around him seemed to have been snapped out of their trancelike state with that climatic pronouncement. In the silence that followed, a few giggles escaped from the mouths of several girls.

"Did you hear that?"

"Uh, honey, I think the whole school heard it."

"Was that...._Kaoru?"_

"Yeah...did sound a bit like her, didn't it?"

"Yup, I'm certain it's Kaoru. Poor Misao though...."

"She isn't really gay, though, is she?"

"Of course not, Megumi! Geez..."

"Excuse me," came a polite voice, as the students got over their shock and began milling around again. The hallway soon returned to its noisy state.

"Sorry to intrude, but who exactly _was_ that?" Suzume turned her head in the direction of the voice. "Oh, that's just Kaoru. She's like that all the time you know, always getting worked up-"

She stopped talking as she faced the enquirer. Duh, who wouldn't get lost in those eyes? Her thoughts started getting all fuzzy and mixed around in her head as she gazed into probing lavender orbs.

"Uh....I....er....what was that? I mean....uh......"

"What she meant was," Megumi piped in swiftly, saving her friend from further embarrassment. "That voice belonged to Kaoru, our friend. What she, uh, said about Makimachi Misao isn't true, of course. They're always bantering like that...best friends and all...You shouldn't take her too seriously. Anyway," Megumi flashed a dazzling smile. "What did you say your name was?"

Kenshin was laughing. He couldn't help it. That, by far, was the funniest thing he had ever heard. Who was this Kaoru person? He wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. Definitely had to be an interesting person to get to know. Woe be to Misao, whoever she was, if people started believing Kaoru's words. He regained his composure with difficulty.

"Ah, forgive me, my name is Himura Kenshin. Sorry about that," he smiled. "Couldn't help it..."

Megumi smiled back. Was it just her, or did this _Kenshin_ look even sexier laughing? She glanced at her friend beside her and giggled. Judging from Suzume's awestruck expression, no, it definitely wasn't just her.

"So, you're new here aren't you?" Megumi took advantage of Kenshin's hesitation and linked her arm around his. "Need a personal guide? Because I'm sure you might get a little lost...It's a big school...." Smiling seductively, she lead a startled Kenshin down the hallway, much to the envy of all the female onlookers.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Kamiya Kaoru," Misao started, her fist slowly clenching. "I am going to kill you!"

Not hesitating she pulled her fist back and threw a well aimed punch into Kaoru's stomach. Quick as a flash, Kaoru blocked the attack, throwing her friend's fist aside. "Hey! Stop it! How was I supposed to know you were talking about some new-student-who's-apparently-really-hot?" she replied, forcing out her words in between Misao's furious punches. "Ok ok, I've had enough- ok-just-STOP!"

Misao paused. Realizing what she was doing, she immediately stood straight. "Oops! Sorry bout that...Couldn't hold it in...haha....ah....," she laughed gaily. Kaoru stared at her friend disbelievingly. "Misao, you have serious issues, I swear..."

Picking up her shoulder bag, Misao followed her friend down the corridor. While Kaoru walked with a graceful, flowing step, Misao bounced along with her friend, chatting at lightning speed.

"Sorry about that, but you really shouldn't have said I'm gay, now what will the others, and especially Aoshi, think? Yeah yeah I know what you're thinking, why was I going crazy over that new guy when I'm already crazy over Aoshi? But you haven't seen him Kaoru, he really is, well, effing hot. Just so you know, I wasn't the only one on high, all the girls in the vicinity were. And they were doing much more to embarrass themselves. Jumping all over the place and giggling like mad...Seriously. And the dude was all cool like, didn't care that other people were practically peeing in their pants because of him. Not really tall actually. You'd expect a hot guy to be real tall and buff right? Kinda like Sano? But this guy was on the short side, wasn't stocky-hell no. Think I'd fall for that? He was muscular, but not overly muscular. He was slim and lithe. But I could tell he packed a punch, just looking at him. Gosh was he gorgeous. That face, man I could go on staring at it for days. Yeah yeah, stop staring at me like that, _Aoshi _will always be my one true love. Just let me get this out of my system. Where was I? Oh right. Well....."

It went on and on. Kaoru sighed. She loved Misao to the death but whenever she went on one of her rants it was hard to keep up. She just let her friend pour out her thoughts and merely nodded or shook her head when asked a question. What made her look up was when Misao described a particularly interesting feature of this new guy.

"What? He had _purple_ eyes?"

"Uh, maybe not purple. Sorta lavender looking? Yeah, that's it. Absolutely gorgeous, no need to remind you since I've said it a million times, he-"

Misao paused. Kaoru was now pulling on her sleeve.

"Misao? Is..._that_ him?"


End file.
